brawldomainfandomcom-20200214-history
UzimakiBarrage
Domain History UzimakiBarrage came to the SSBB Domain around the beginning of Janurary. He overheard the name of this place listening to JustJohn83's braw; commentary. Uzi soon found himself goolging the SSBB Domain and found it. Uzi didn't join it at first, but he looked at the online members list and saw JustJohn83. He had known He found the correct website. Joining the Domain, Uzi mained Ike, Luigi and C. Falcon. They weren't up to par and all. And would get 3-stocked. He soon dropped them all and began maining Toon Link. With C. Falcon still at his side. He has picked up and learned about 5 characters on the roster, and wishes to learn them all. Uzi also had began picking up odd characters. He hadn't known why. But, Uzi was soon getting ticked off at getting MK'd or Snake'd in just about every match. With the help of Takato, Uzi began picking up Marth. After deciding Diddy wasn't right for him. He still wants to learn Diddy. Uzi has also trolled some of his skype friends into joining the Domain. Namely Shiningbolt and MegaGible13. Shiningbolt was a good friend of Uzi's, who'd beaten him at brawl countless times. Uzi hopes to beat Bolt one day. Uzi also has held a few character spots, all of them won by default. They were soon taken away by the more elite class brawlers, like the most recent one was for Captain Falcon. Captain Falcon Dittos just have an odd feel about them, so they're fun and unpredictable. He'd lost this set 2-0 to Steam. Real Life Uzi's actual name is Brandon. He likes to watch the history channel while not playing Brawl. The History Channel just has a wide range of shows that Brandon likes. His favorite show is Ax Men. His favorite logging Co. is Shelby's "Swamp man" logging crew. He also goes to a middle school which is like a prison camp he calls it. In the middle of nowhere of North Carolina. He enjoys playing with his little sister and running of the hallways of his house. Uzi's school is like a nightmare. The only classes he enjoys are his Social Studies, Band, and Art classes. All of them he passes with flying colors. Band is one subject Uzi likes. In his spare time, Uzi works on a piece of music he's been making. so far, it reads as: C#, B, A, C, G, A, B, D. Uzi is currently learning how to play an E♭ Alto Saxophone. There were other underated instruments, like the Trumpet and Clarinet. Most of the class (About 7/15) decided to play the Flute. Uzi doesn't see why though, the flute seems like a complicated piece of tin to him. The Trumpet interested him, but Uzi resisted the urge and played the Saxophone. Uzi also likes to make GFX, which he can hold a conversation about with one of his friends in school. He goes by the name of SpaceMasterZ on most forums. He outclasses Uzi in every aspect of GFX, from depth and flow. To basic sig tutorials. Uzi also has many friends, he doesn't like to talk though. But he's social at lunch, where he feels free from the confined walls of the prison. Uzi also likes holding "Lucky Lunch Giveaways" Uzi doesn't eat much at lunch, so he sets his tray on the table, and takes what he wants. He lets them take everything they want. From the corn, to the chicken sandwich. To the occasional free cookie. Facts *UzimakiBarrage is a mod on one forum currently: Pokestation *UzimakiBarrage was a mod on SuperSkarmory's forum *UzimakiBarrage's first ever forum name was Infernape FTW *UzimakiBarrage considers himself a noob at Brawl and ConR:3 *UzimakiBarrage will main Neji, Kankuro, Itachi, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Asuma, and Yugao in ConR:3 *UzimakiBarrage likes to draw *UzimakiBarrage has hopes of one day designing video game boxart *UzimakiBarrage likes to cook *UzimakiBarrage often refers to himself joining different forums as 'trolling' *UzimakiBarrage currently has two Gamecube Controllers. Both are identically the same except in size. *UzimakiBarrage likes the color Green *UzimakiBarrage is a Narutard *UzimakiBarrage likes trolling his friends via skype *UzimakiBarrage likes slushees *UzimakiBarrage thinks Jigglypuff should be President Category:Brawlers